


Объяснения

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Некоторые вещи лучше подробно не объяснять





	Объяснения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Explanations](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/440235) by Surreptitious Chi X. 



> таймлайн – первый сезон, попытка ученичества у Эбису

Опять Наруто произнес свою любимую фразу! Словно ему подсказывал некий инстинкт, словно пацан чуял свое происхождение. И, что бы ему ни говорили, что бы ни происходило, продолжал и продолжал настаивать на своем.  
– Тебе никогда не стать Хокаге, – резко сказал Эбису, поправляя очки на переносице. Он откровенно не понимал, почему Третий не мог просто объяснить Наруто, что тот – джинчуурики.  
«Что джунчуурики не становятся каге, – мысленно продолжил он с раздражением. – Такого просто не бывает. Немыслимо! Никто не позволит обладателю такой силы занимать сразу два важных поста. Джинчуурики – защитники деревень, а каге – их лидеры. Позволить джинчуурики стать Хокаге – это почти как дать Данзо стать Хокаге. Недопустимо по тем же самым причинам. Нельзя одновременно быть главной военной мощью – и при этом нести ответственность за все важные решения».  
Но Эбису промолчал, его рот был на замке, потому что Сандайме настаивал, чтобы Наруто по-прежнему оставался в блаженном неведении о Кураме.  
Поэтому он пропустил мимо ушей вопли Наруто, оскорбления и тирады о том, что поведение Эбису – ужасно, отвратительно, и вообще так нечестно, повернулся к нему спиной и ушел. Если бы он остался и вступил в спор, это бы не привело ни к чему хорошему.   
А он и так уже в запале вывалил слишком многое. И слишком жестокое.


End file.
